1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to displays systems having at least one relocatable member for separating articles located thereon. In particular, this invention directs itself to modular and pre-fabricated type display systems which include the advantage of simiplicity of construction while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing display system. Still further, this invention directs itself to shelving systems having relocatable partitions which are reversibly lockingly engaged with the shelves. More in particular, this invention pertains to a partition which is lockingly engaged with both a rear wall and a bottom wall of the shelf. Further, this invention directs itself to a partition having a camming surface for directing forces to cause the rear wall to be elastically displaced relative to the bottom wall to permit engagement therewith, and a reversible locking engagement subsequent to the return of the rear wall to its original position.
2. PRIOR ART
Display type shelving systems are well-known in the art. Shelving systems with relocatable partitions are also well-known in the art. However, such prior art systems require special brackets to support the relocatable partitions, thus detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the shelving system.
In other prior art systems, relocatable partitions are slidingly engaged to the shelving members and not locked in position. In commercial applications, such partitions become a nuisance, as they are easily dislodged, permitting the display items to become intermixed and disarrayed. Further, the partitions of prior art shelving systems do not provide a means of alignment for guiding the partition during both the engagement and disengagement processes, making them far more difficult to use than the invention herein described.